denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Quanx
Quanx (퀑, Kwong / クォン, Ku~on / 超能者, 超能者, Chāo néng zhě) is a terminology in Denma. Summary It refers to those with supernatural abilities unexpeplainable by known laws of physics. It also refers to the user. It looks black with the Georg filter. The black color means a hole. The word Quanx refers to the 퀑 (Kwong), which is The last line of the Youngsoon Yang's previous work, Parallel Lives Episode 110 (Korean). Also, it seems like its name is come from the quantum, because Quanx is related to the laws of physics. In the Seoul Wow Book festival event, on September 30, 2016, the book talk The SF cartoon, a story about the human and the universe was opened. At that time, when the author watched this episode of Parallel Lives and tried to show Quanx in the next work, he considers of the spaceship and the Joseon Dynasty as a candidates. If it was the Taoist magic genre of the Joseon Dynasty, and that he'll trying to named it pheasant (꿩, Kkwong). Because pheasant had come out of it and surprises people. It seems that this setting was conceived from the Iron Dog John Doe, which is the author's previous work. Eugene orders Taesaja to leave for a while. Taesaja is teleports and disappears. In the 1001, a psychic who uses Memory Reading comes out. In the Sambanijo, when the fetus under great stress, it gains super power and becomes a super-born child (초생아, Chosaeng-a). If it die in that state, it has no previous life, so it can ignore the laws of physics of its planet. Because the only experience it has is the physical laws of the particle age over the wall of space and time. The Quanx is a super power. In the Rami Record, there's a scene where Thomas is taking Degon who's Teleporting Quanx to the base of the gangsters who interfered with Rami's Holy visit, and after that, the gangsters are stuck in the wall. In the early part of Denma, the Quanx energy color effects aren't appeared or it's appeared the white impact effects. But the story goes on, this is described as the effects containing color. However, it's mostly depicted in orange. Of course, the white impact effect continues to appear at Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 as well. In the volumes, some characters' Quanx effects are formed. For example, in 2. A.E. link, Maggie's Quanx effect isn't revealed. But volume 1, it's revealed. See Joining. Here, orange isn't included. When the Ephraimite become Quanx, they only use Electromagnetic Pulse. Quanx Transcriptome (Transcriptome) can uses Quanx ability. Devarim's precognitive dream isn't described by the Quanx ability. This ability is common to the Devarim. Quanxs are so lucky to have their wounds heal so fast and also be immune to any virus include of Space disease. Some Quanx abilities like Planar Constraint and Barrier are associated with Dimensional Manipulation. Quanx power limit is a method used by the Silverquick to ensure that a Quanx won't exceed the Quanx power than permit for self-defense. If someone doesn't follow this, they will be punished. If the original body of the Avatar is Quanx, the Avatar can use Quanx ability. Quanx have the grades (classes). In A Catnap (37), since Balack is a grade-2 (class two) Quanx so Brown hair holds him with his Binding ability. In (47), the grade-3 (class three) is appears. The user can't use Quanx skills anymore because a grade-3 like Mole face will lose the Quanx ability if the user lose a part of the body that activates the Quanx skills even if the body part is recovered. If the user get a Booster gun or something the user could still work for workplace it might do the same thing as user's skills. The Quanxs near the Intersecting Space, they shouldn't use their abilities. And inside here, Quanx abilities can't be used. But the Intersecting Space barrier is lifted, Quanx abilities are back too. Some Quanx deliverers used their Quanx ability in Silverquick is happening more and more often, and if a Quanx ability is used inside Silverquick, the system is set to detect it as a physical anomaly and send out a Transcriptome there way immediately, but for some reason, for every hundred Quanxs, there's always one those Transcriptomes can't pick up, and apart from the reason this keeps happening, the Holy See's command continues to dismiss Yahwah's reports on this matter, all he can does is he add their names to Bahel's hit list to get rid of those uncontrollable potential threats one at a time, making it look like an accident. The female Quanxs are rare. Currently appeared female characters are Yahwah (?), Edel (Arcel's real identity), female soldier of Carlburn's Quanx Legion, Mayhen, Ponytail, Gaya, No. 1, No. 2, etc. The Combination (콤비네이션, Kombineisyeon) skills are exist. Lot grabs the two centurions' heads and keeps them from moving. Lot says what they just saw might look simple, but it's a combination of not one, not two, but three Quanx skills. Lot reads two centurions' memories so he checks out Aorica's king. Snowy hair grabs Lot's head and says he's pretty fast, and he shots beam ability to his face. Snowy hair tries to use his beam ability, but his right arm explodes. Lot says that it may look simple, but what Snowy hair see here's a combination of not one, but three Quanx powers. Snowy hair tries to use his beam ability, but his left arm also explodes. Lot says it's four Quanx powers, actually, and if Snowy hair count Memory Reading as well, and what he shot at his face, he countered it back so that it would run inside his body, any minute now, it's gonna burst out from the part where his power's concentrated, little by little. Snowy hair angry and concentrates his body, but he explodes and dies. Orange hair and Daniel have heard of this before, that there are few who can combine Quanx powers, they didn't know Lot was one of 'em. Lot can interference dimension through his Combination skills. The junkie Quanxs are exist. If someone see a piece of garbage by Georg filter, it'll show that the wavelengths from their bodies show they're beyond recovery, and no amount of training will ever get them back to normal. Mustache sees Adams and asks him to that's his company's Transcriptomes. He answers the beheaded Quanxs they saw at the entrance of this fridge may also be their work. He thinks how Silverquick could push someone over the edge like this. He vomits. Mustache teleports and pokes to Adams. He surprises and says Mustache is Quanx expert but he's doing something, so he'll outta here. Mustache teleports again and says the Transcriptomes are all dormant, and their connection with their partners must've severed when they got locked up in here, and The Super-Transcriptome or Transcriptome controller can't recognize Transcriptomes in object Quanx, because their connection with their partners must've severed when they got locked up in object Quanx, and once they got disconnected from their partner Quanxs, they must've remained faithful to their basic instincts to kill Quanxs while they were in the object Quanx, and the quantum communication is disabled in there, if a partner Quanx dies, the Transcriptome manifested by the controller should disappear as well, however, the Transcriptome controller can't sense the Quanx's death nor the physical anomaly being resolved, that's why they're still around with their systems shut down, so they can't disappear nor move. The Quanxs ran for their lives, as for the Transcriptomes who went after them they must've stopped dead on their track the moment their partner Quanx was killed by another Transcriptome, and all the Transcriptomes were to be stopped, the last two pairs have to kill each other's Quanx at the same time, but a neat execution in the middle of all that mayhem. In other to make sense of this situation, there had to have been a last pair who cleaned up all this mess afterwards, and if they come across another dead Quanx, he must've been the last survivor, and if not, that means him and his Transcriptome are still inside the object Quanx. Each of Transcriptomes individually correspond with a Quanx, and they may all look alike, but each of them has a specific partner, in other words, the people can think of a Transcriptome as a phenomenon where the so-called Super-Transcriptome or a Transcriptome controller recognizes a physical anomaly, and they see a Quanx as an empty hole, and they've the ability to manifest an image, something that can fill up that empty hole in their own way, simply put, Transcriptome is an inner image taken form. When the Quanx inside the cognitive region dies, and the hole gets filled up, it's natural for the physical form of a Transcriptome to disappear shortly after, but they're inside an object Quanx where even the quantum communication gets disconnected, once it's shut, in general, big object Quanxs can't make Transcriptomes, and it's because the system gets overloaded to make up for the overwhelming error, actually, there were a bunch who got overly curious, and made a simulation about this, they hypothesized they can make a Transcriptome out of this sort of object Quanx, surprisingly, if the physical error exceeds a certain point, there can be a massive explosion when the object Quanx and its Transcriptome combine, massive enough to blow up an entire planet. Here're Quanxs. Learning process Usually this is born naturally. But if the people do Mating experiment, this and the corresponding transcription of this, in other words, the Transcriptome is made. It isn't naturally born, and it's artificially created through Mating. No one on planet Bella can explain the how can Mating create them. The researchers are only assuming that it's the survival instinct of the 2 consciousnesses. As the 2 different consciousnesses are forced to combine with each other. Each comes up with a way to protect itself. Here're some examples. The first is infiltration. For some unknown reason, one consciousness infiltrates and hides inside another. In this case, B takes over A so it seems like B's making all decisions and judgements, but A becomes B's subconsciousness and influences B in every way. In a sense, the people could consider this as the definition of a successful fusion. The next one that creates artificial Quanx, denial. So like it says, it's about a consciousness denying the existence of the other, which separates the 2 into 2 dimensions. Therefore, although they're in the same place and location they're existing in 2 different dimensions so that they can't influence each other. And it's due to the multi-dimensional property of consciousness. They're together. but they're not. In other to survive, they create an obvious physical error intentionally. So the error results in a physical error of the body, somehow leads to an indescribable phenomenon that's outside of the law of physics. And with the natural reaction to recover the physical error a transcription of Quanx is thus created. This is how people explain the results of Mating. When people describe naturally occurred Quanxs they say Quanxs are one of the ramifications of physical errors in the universe. Now the people is able to mimic a part of the coincidental error of the universe through Mating of Neuro-scanning. The owners of planets' purpose of crating Quanxs artificially is probably for an unlimited life extension. They want to create formidable weapons and gain more power, more freedom, and more pleasure without anyone interfering with them. Because human desire goes deeper down than a bottomless pit. The people can get their abilities by the memories that they don't want to remember. Hades had to be lock up to a cube by the tribe, and he says when he get out of a cube, he'll trap everyone who trapped him in this box. Abigail cries and thinks, if he was just a little bit faster he could save his younger sister. Orange hair says that they may be able to see each other, but he's already in another dimension, and he grew up lonely, he locked himself up in his own space, one of the perks that came along was that it progressed into a Quanx ability, he can see Lot right in front of him, but no one can come inside the barrier. Lot says, when someone grows up all alone and even gets bullied, they also develop a desire for attachment, and they crave to get inside someone else's space. The people who's borrowing the body of the people who're not a Quanx, sometimes they can's use their skills, and it's probably because their body's resisting. The basic techniques that their body could handle, and if they use Quanx skills with an ordinary person's body, it'll overload the body eventually, but of course, the body still adapts to it, that means their consciousness as a Quanx is synchronizing, and as time passes, as the synchronization further proceeds, they'll be able to use more complicated and detailed techniques with intensified physical errors, but at the same time, it'll pressure their body just as much, and after reaching the limit, the body will eventually refuse to be exposed to Quanx techniques, there're two possibilities, the first is where their immune system fails because of the pressure, malignant tumors will grow all over their body which will result in his horrible death, and there's possibility where their body endures and pulls through, but enduring doesn't mean getting over it, there's minor difference along the way, but there's only one conclusion, when the body reaches its limit, it'll break completely. Society Quanx seems that it's very frequent to hijack and research Quanx because once it develops it as practical product, it makes a huge money. Silverquick kidnaps them and makes them into deliverers. There's an organization called Savoy who seizes Quanx and illegally sells Quanx because it's a natural world to make it a possession of a private enterprise by catching it. Kid Quanx can get sold for a high price in the black market. But Quanxs can be Savoy. 3 of Pentagon members are Quanxs. Quanxs have to no chance against the systematic Savoys include the White Police Guards. When the Carlburn's Quanx Squad gets disbanded, the soldiers will lose their jobs and they'll all be hunted down by the Savoys. Silverquick's station 7 alone carries 2,500 Quanx deliverers on top of 3,500 mixed-sex regular deliverers and staff, totaling up to about 6,000 residents. In the past, Ran explains intergalactic courier business, that church body has been preparing and they need Quanx for courier guys as a part of the business plan and they'll be going on missions without knowing that they're, and he can't tell right now because it'll cost a tremendous amount of time and money. And Ran says the disturbance would be solve the how they control Quanxs. Then Ran says when the people open and close the Intersecting Space while having their vision blurry they get the ability to control Transcriptomes alongside an impressive Mating result, just like him. Kanu's Guardian priest says to Hades that there's been a rumor that the Palace will be shut down and it sounded like that his mission is related to the new business plan of the church, which is intergalactic courier service, and they'll be using Quanxs as the serviceman. The Duke says when the Church of Madonna's business department asked him to be their business investor he just accepted it thinking it was a great opportunity, because he's interested in logistics, and it means he own the entire market, but when he signed the contract, there was a strange rumor that one of the bases will be filled with service guys who're Quanxs, and he thinks it's strange because they didn't say that during the prospectus presentation. The Duke says he asked them for a clear explanation, but all the See's business department said was that it was for security reasons, his money will be used for a pseudo religion without knowing he wouldn't let that happen. Meanwhile, the Duke unlocks the password, and he says the See which want to take over military supplies companies why they're trying to gather Quanxs to start a business. The Duke sees the top secret of the See, and he suddenly surprised and he excitedly laugh that, if the See want to be crazy they've to be really crazy, so he'll support how much ever they need. On the planet Carlburn, there's an army founded by collecting Quanx. It's name is Carlburn's Quanx Squad. It has the best intel on all Quanx in the universe eight. The soldiers could get some information about them spread all across the universe eight, except for one the Silverquick, a group disguising itself as a delivery company when in fact it abducts Quanxs. There're a lot of people who don't like Quanx. In A Catnap, the Super-Transcriptome says you stupid Quanxs, and in Savoy Gaal, Yahwah says Quanx is piece of shit, and in God's Lover, Yahwah also says all are just a pile of toxic waste. In Pigear, Hoon says thugs like Jet perpetuate the negative stereotypes of them Quanx, and that's what killed his innocent friends. And Tanza says he really can't stand these stupid Quanx. Then President of Pax Industries says these useless Quanxs are always making trouble in the universe. Gosan says those filthy Quanxs are trying to make a deal with him. The Quanx dealers or scouters or recruiters (퀑 딜러, Kwong dilleo) are exist. They send some Quanxs to other places where Quanx is needed. But some dealers like Ibon (Ivon) secretly give worthless pipsqueaks to Savoys. Ibon, Juwan, Mustache are exist. This includes Super-Transcriptomes. Yahwah is Hyper-Quanx. The market get so screwed up in just a few years, and the list is full of idiotic Quanxs the Quanx dealers can't even get it touch with. Nowadays, bunch of scouts from an outer planet out there move from planet to planet, selling off any decent Quanxs to the nobles, there's such a thing as business ethics, and they think they can do whatever they want in someone else's turf. The Quanx trainers are exist. They gather information about Quanxs, and train and sell them to nobles. Juwan is the top Quanx expert in all of universe eight, but he's still so stingy when it comes to evaluating their combat skills, and he's the most rigorous one in the entire universe eight. Juwan never fail to exceed their expectation, and he's quite a celebrity in this line of work, and it's their lifelong wish to be handed his business card among many Hyper-Quanxs, and which is also why he's sometimes bothered by mediocre, good-for-nothing dealers here and there. The Hyper-Quanx market in universe eight has grown at an incredible speed, and the main clientele being the wealthy nobles, and they never cease to fight over who has more territories, and it goes without saying that the inevitable violence calls for more firepower, but the U.C.S. strictly forbids any individuals from arming themselves, that's why they started looking for Hyper combat Quanxs as an alternative, and nobles are willing to pay anything for the firepower of a single highly-trained Quanx. The Quanx dealers or trainers search for kinds of battle Quanxs with potentials and help them reshape, so they can get the treatment they deserve as vigilantes of nobles. The Hyper-Quanxs doesn't just accept anyone who knocks on the Quanx dealers or trainers' door, and it won't easy, and after they pass the test, they still have to undergo three years of training which is that only 10% of the chosen Hyper-Quanxs endure through. The most of the Hyper-Quanxs that come looking for the Quanx dealers or trainers are after money, it's their absolute motivation, and during the initial state of training, they train harder than anyone else, and the tougher the training gets, the harder they train, and it's almost as if they'll make it to the end, but when the training reaches its most extreme limit, most of them quit, and it's the ones who looked the most unpromising and unstable in the beginning, who end up showing the most remarkable perseverance under extreme conditions, and about those 10% who made it through the entire training process, if they had anything in common unlike the ones who gave up halfway, it's that they all had a clear goal other than mere fortune. Hyper-Quanx Hyper-Quanx (하이퍼 퀑, Haipeo kwong / ハイパークォン, Haipāku~on / 多重超能者, 多重超能者, Duōchóng chāo néng zhě) is among the Quanx. In A Dog of Pamana (1), Dike says to Savoy of Urano that he brings at least a Hyper-Quanx to fight him. According to Blackout (5), normal Quanx can also have Hyper-Level Quanx ability. According to Sixteen (29), the prison of Internal Affairs is designed to lock up these. In 14. A.E. (2), Yahwah asks the 2 Internal Affairs inspectors to asks how unpleasant it's to have someone get near their body. The one inspector says they're just regular Quanxs, so they'll never understand the complicated feeling Hyper-Quanx go through. In God's Lover (2), it's revealed. It's with 2 or more powers. In 15. A.E. (3-2), White Police Guards are all 100 Hyper-Quanxs. Dike says he just killed one of Hyper-Quanx on the way. In A Catnap (62), 20 years ago, the Duke says to El that Federick is a combat style Hyper-Quanx that passed all the hardcore trainings so it'll make him feel like he own an army. White Police Guards was the best job for them. When people become White Police Guards, the Duke gives them a shop that their family can make a living off of, which are chain stores of his business. Even if something goes wrong while they're on duty, their family can still make a living. In Chapter 2 2. A.E. (6), 20 years later, with enough Quanxs the level of the El's Five Fingers, anything is possible, and they're obscenely strong, and they'd need a special category just for them inside Hypers, and that's how strong they're. In Kuan's Fridge (6), it's reveals that Juwan truly stood out among the others in the market, which was formed shortly after the Aorica incident 20 years ago. List Here're Hyper-Quanxs. *Yahwah: 14. A.E. (2) - Control Transcriptomes, Penetration *Jet: God's Lover (2) - Gravity Manipulation, Joining *Eunguy (Randolph): God's Lover (2) - Enhanced Strength, ? *White Police Guards: 15. A.E. (3-2) **Daniel: Teleportation, ? **Honma: A Catnap (83) - Teleportation, Reflection, Penetration **El's Five Fingers ***Federick: Teleportation, ? ***Lot: Many abilities ***Gaya: Teleportation, Healing, ? *Hades: A Catnap (1) - Cube, Teleportation *Gatsu: A Catnap (13) - Healing, Bang *Blue skin: A Catnap (80) - Repulsion, Quanx Detection *Moab's Hyper-Quanx: Kuan's Fridge (20) - Explosion, ? *White Snakes **Green hair: Teleportation, Banish to Otherworld Object Quanx Object Quanx (사물 퀑, Samul kwong / 物体クォン, Buttai ku~on) is among the Quanx. The object Quanxs of each planet are exist. Kuan's Fridge is an object Quanx with several spaces on the inside and it's really strange because from the outside, it's only five or six meters tall at best, and yet the police tactical team have to use a bird drone just to measure the inside, and it's over 10 kilometers deep, and it's not something an ordinary biological Quanx can open. According to the intel from the Intelligence Bureau, the story goes that no matter how long someone leave something inside, Kuan's Fridge never rots or rusts, so that's why they named this object Quanx a fridge, then that means it's the perfect place for storing dead bodies or evidence, it was found the planet Moab 20 years ago, and it's not even made of materials from universe eight, and besides they say the dimension inside the fridge keeps growing every year so that really give some people the creeps, and it sounds to them like some sort of dangerous energy keeps building up inside it. After Kuan came across the fridge, the local government looked into it thoroughly, but they couldn't find any legal background to take it away from him, so finders keepers, and it wasn't just found on Moab, but also in other planets in a similar time period, each planet gave them different names, but they're practically the same, but some people don't get it, so much for the universal age, and they just let this be and just share the intel and leave it at that, and U.C.S. also leave it. The Super-Transcriptome or Transcriptome controller can't recognize Transcriptomes in object Quanx, because their connection with their partners must've severed when they got locked up in object Quanx, and once they got disconnected from their partner Quanxs, they must've remained faithful to their basic instincts to kill Quanxs while they were in the object Quanx, and the quantum communication is disabled in there, if a partner Quanx dies, the Transcriptome manifested by the controller should disappear as well, however, the Transcriptome controller can't sense the Quanx's death nor the physical anomaly being resolved, that's why they're still around with their systems shut down, so they can't disappear nor move. The Quanxs ran for their lives, as for the Transcriptomes who went after them they must've stopped dead on their track the moment their partner Quanx was killed by another Transcriptome, and all the Transcriptomes were to be stopped, the last two pairs have to kill each other's Quanx at the same time, but a neat execution in the middle of all that mayhem. In other to make sense of this situation, there had to have been a last pair who cleaned up all this mess afterwards, and if they come across another dead Quanx, he must've been the last survivor, and if not, that means him and his Transcriptome are still inside the object Quanx. Each of Transcriptomes individually correspond with a Quanx, and they may all look alike, but each of them has a specific partner, in other words, the people can think of a Transcriptome as a phenomenon where the so-called Super-Transcriptome or a Transcriptome controller recognizes a physical anomaly, and they see a Quanx as an empty hole, and they've the ability to manifest an image, something that can fill up that empty hole in their own way, simply put, Transcriptome is an inner image taken form. When the Quanx inside the cognitive region dies, and the hole gets filled up, it's natural for the physical form of a Transcriptome to disappear shortly after, but they're inside an object Quanx where even the quantum communication gets disconnected, once it's shut, in general, big object Quanxs can't make Transcriptomes, and it's because the system gets overloaded to make up for the overwhelming error, actually, there were a bunch who got overly curious, and made a simulation about this, they hypothesized they can make a Transcriptome out of this sort of object Quanx, surprisingly, if the physical error exceeds a certain point, there can be a massive explosion when the object Quanx and its Transcriptome combine, massive enough to blow up an entire planet. List Here're object Quanxs. *The object Quanxs of each planet **Kuan's Fridge: Kuan's Fridge (6) **The object Quanx of the planet with Gatsu's race: Kuan's Fridge (25) - This was also discovered on the planet with Gatsu's race 20 years ago. *Rooms of solitary confinement: Kuan's Fridge (70) - They're the objects Quanxs of Silverquick. When Quanx deliverer tries to beat supervisor, Adam arrest and priest put him here. It's name is appears in (68). The priest put a patch on Quanx deliverer's arm. The patch is has two uses, one is for nutritional supplement while he's in there, and the other is for killing himself, and press this button when it gets too scary or if he can't stand it anymore. Some Quanx deliverers can die, and some Quanx deliverers can be crazy. It's not a thing, and it's a space of nothingness, and the solitary confinement is a type of an object Quanx, once the door is shut, it becomes an infinite space, and absolute darkness where there's no light, sound, scent, flavor, or touch, zero-gravity with no space and time, and Quanx deliverer's every sense is shut off, a complete state of panic and as time passes by, his self-identity will be all that remains, and when all his energy is focused on his identity, all his deepest fears that he consciously hid and the monsters that stayed hidden in his unconsciousness will start to open their eyes, one by one, it'll be quiet an experience, and he can just press the button on the top if he can't stand it anymore. Hador is trapped there. Abilities The Quanx abilities without links in the headings are arbitrarily named on this wiki. The arbitrarily named abilities are may change. Includes the use of Transcriptome (Adams made by Yahwah). Abilities with articles They're abilities with articles, not named abilities. This is in order of appearance. The alphabetical order is here. *Equivalent Mass Exchange *Teleportation *Energy Beam *Cube *Shockwave *Electromagnetic Pulse *Planar Constraint *Slash *Memory Reading *Partial Teleportation *Healing *Penetration *Marionette *Gravity Manipulation *Space Distortion *Acceleration *Energy Adjustment and Transmission *Bang *Energy Ball *Earth Mimicry *Reflection *Explosion *Liquid Mimicry *Hallucination *Telepathy *Shapeshifting *Barrier *Summon Otherworldly Creatures *Swallow *Banish to Otherworld *Melting *Flick *Spatial Exchange *Nothingness *Dimensional Manipulation Unnamed abilities Joining Restore the object. In God's Lover (2), Jet uses this ability and reveals that he's Hyper-Quanx. Eunguy says with Jet's ability to put things back together. Applications *Healing Pyrokinesis Create and control fire. A deliveryman uses in a way that the stare and create fire. Head-Eye, deliverer that was 5 years ago uses in a way that create fire from one's hands. The female soldier uses in a way that the fire blows in her mouth. Applications *Burning *Fire Generation *Incineration *Melting *Pain Inducement; via hands and breath. Control Transcriptomes Control Transcriptomes. Yahwah controls Adams. And Adam is revealed that it's Transcriptome. It's no physical attacks worked. When Yahwah is kept in custody, Adam is still standing because it hasn't ordered Yahwah to return. When Yahwah stops, also it stops. So Yahwah seems to controls Adams. The user can use the Transcriptome in avatar format. Yahwah controls Camael (Mama). Ran says he went through numerous accidents since he started using the Intersecting Space and he noticed some interesting results from them, and he thought that he was a very special being. When the people open and close the Intersecting Space while having their vision blurry they get the ability to control Transcriptomes alongside an impressive Mating result, just like Ran. But the readers don't see why the Transcriptome controllers and Ran (Super-Transcriptome) made. But in original version, one reader conjectured that in the Intersecting Space, some pregnant priestesses (shamans) were Mated with fetus in her, so that the Transcriptome controllers and Ran are a baby-like form. A comment Applications *Command Inducement: Eve Rachel (1), revealed in Pigear (29) *Mind Control: Eve Rachel (1), revealed in Pigear (29) *Motor-Skill Manipulation: Eve Rachel (1), revealed in Pigear (29) Anti-Gravity Fires anti-gravity waves. This is able to make the anti-gravity bomb. Time Stopping Stops time and can move freely in the meantime. Kuan's Fridge is limited to objects. Applications *Decomposition Manipulation: Kuan's Fridge (25) **Organic Preservation **Freshness Inducement Psychokinesis The supposed ability to move objects by mental effort alone. Inhuman Strength It's able to exert great strength from their muscles. In God's Lover, when Ballack start an argument with his green friends for the revenge of his broken leg, Golden hair pulls Ballack and his friends' heads off with his bare hands. And Golden hair is taken by the Adams. Adams beats the Golden hair, Eunguy. Yahwah orders Eunguy has killed Ballack, so he'll has to continue on his mission for him. Eunguy refuses this because he isn't a pedophilic psychopath. Yahwah appears directly in a muscular build and beats Eunguy. Yahwah says Eunguy is pulled everyone's head off in public, and he all are just a pile of toxic waste. Eunguy goes to Arcel and says he's sorry. At this time, a blackout occurs. Then, when the electricity came back, Yahwah laughs that Randolph has doing well. Perhaps Eunguy had harassed Arcel. In 16. A.E. (1-1), Adams beats Eunguy. Yahwah says Randolph has been doing fine, but now he refuses. Eunguy says he doesn't want to does that to a kid anymore. Yahwah says Randolph can't always to what he want, so if he doesn't want to, he'll blow his head off right now. Eventually, Eunguy approaches Arcel. Arcel cries and says, Eunguy isn't someone who tortures kids, but he's doing this to him, so he'll get away from him because it hurts. Ivory hair watches this. Arcel uses his ability. Eunguy says he's sorry. This scene is recorded. Ivory hair says to Jet that the Ringed Baldhead told him to tell him this first that he thinks he has found the Ephraimite Quanx and he heard someone screaming so he went ahead to see what was going on and he confirmed it from the video. Ivory hair shows the video. In the video, Eunguy pinching Arcel everywhere. Jet wonders this guy is really Randolph and asks is pinching the only thing he's doing. Ivory hair answers this guy's strength is inhuman so this couldn't get any more brutal. Jet asks how does the Ivory hair know the guy is got inhuman strength. Ivory hair answers the guy who pulled the heads of the guys who got into a fight with him a few days ago, and it seems like he can't stand anyone standing behind him. Jet is surprised to hear this. Body Immobilization It's able to freeze people in space. Those who're suffered by this ability feels their body is shrinking. Binding It's able to tie the target by rings that keep them confined. Since Balack is a class two Quanx so Brown hair holds him with his ability. Balack is released from this by an attack from Black hair who's beats to Brown hair in a fight between the Internal Affairs and the Security Department. Repulsion It's able to push the target. When the user's hand shines, the target is pushed backward. Quanx Detection It's able to detect Quanx ability. Blue skin shivers his hand and detects a pursuing team. Blue skin says he used his detecting ability and there're only them who're Quanxs in the area. Gas Mimicry It's able to transform into gas. The Duke smokes a pipe and blows cigarette smoke and Gas Quanx is coughs and appears. The Duke says gas Quanx is going to cough up like that so he should asked to him to created a different scene then. Gas Quanx says his bronchial tubes have gone bad after following the Duke's orders, and he got the top secret of the courier business of the Church of Madonna, and he bluffs that he has gotten this by infiltrating into the tight security of the Transcriptome. The Duke orders a White Police Guard shut gas Quanx's mouth up. Gas Quanx mimicries his body into gas and avoids a White Police Guard's hand. Applications *Amorphous Physiology: A Catnap (86) *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability: A Catnap (86) *Near Intangibility: A Catnap (86) *Invisibility: A Catnap (86) Detection of Reaction of Living Body It's able to detect reaction of living body. Multi Dimension It has several spaces on the inside. Applications *Pocket Dimension Creation: Kuan's Fridge (21) **Dimensional Storage *Dimensional Border Manipulation *Size Enhancement: Kuan's Fridge (21) → (25) *Crash!: Kuan's Fridge (21) → (22) *Teleportation Negation - Kuan's Fridge (22) - The users can't teleport to the inside or outside only when the fridge is closed. *Time Compression: Kuan's Fridge (25) Category:Terminology Category:Quanx Category:Quanx abilities